elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Solitude (Skyrim)
The city of Solitude, also known as Haafingar is the home of the famous Bard's College, and one of Skyrim's chief ports. Water-craft from up and down the coast can be found at her crowded quays, loading timber and salted cod for the markets of Wayrest, Anvil, and Senchal. Founded during Skyrim's long Alessian flirtation, the Bards' College continues to flaunt a heretical streak, and its students are famous carousers, fittingly enough for their chosen trade. Students yearly invade the marketplace for week of revelry, the climax of which is the burning of "King Olaf" in effigy, possibly a now-forgotten contender in the War of Succession. Graduates have no trouble finding employment in noble households across Tamriel, including the restored Imperial Court in Cyrodiil, but many still choose to follow in the wandering footsteps of illustrious alumni such as Callisos and Morachellis. Points of Interest *Solitude Stables *Blue Palace. Notable Figures *Angeline Morrard *Beirand *Captain Aldis *Endari *Fihada *General Tullius *Greta *Jaree-Ra *Jarl Elisif the fair *Legate Adventus Caesennius *Legate Rikke *Ma'jhad *Melaran (Alteration Trainer) *Roggvir *Sayma Quests *Miscellaneous quest "Ask Aldis for information about Angeline's daughter." from Angeline Morrad in Angeline's Aromatics. *"Find Noster's Helmet inside Steepfall Barrow" from Noster Eagle-Eye the beggar which can be found outside Radiant Raiment. *The Man Who Cried Wolf - Quest to check Wolfskull Cave for Falk Firebeard. *The Wolf Queen Awakened - Quest to kill Potema Septim given by Falk Firebeard via Courier message. *Kill the Leader of Pinemoon Cave - Quest to wipe out vampire leader at Pinemoon Cave given from from Sybille Stentor in the Court at Blue Palace in Solitude. *Miscellaneous quest "Deliver the Stros M'Kai Rum to Falk Firebeard" - Quest to deliver wine to Falk Firebeard from Sorex Vinius, who can either be found in the Winking Skeever or walking around the town. *Miscellaneous quest "Take Torygg's War Horn to the Shrine of Talos" from Jarl Elisif the Fair. *The Mind Of Madness - Quest from Dervenin to enter the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace in Solitude. This quest does not count for the Miscellaneous quest Assist the people of Haafingar (#/5). *"Kill the leader of Broken Oar Grotto" - Bounty Quest from Falk Firebeard to wipe out Bandit Leader in Broken Oar Grotto. This quest does not count for the Miscellaneous quest Assist the people of Haafingar (#/5). *Lights Out! - Quest from Jaree-Ra, who you can generally find standing outside Angeline's Aromatics. Notes *Solitude was originally designed as the seat of the Imperials in the province of Skyrim. As a result, the architecture was created to reflect the Imperial style from past Elder Scrolls games. The idea of building it on a land bridge came early in production and remained one of the most unique features of the city. *Solitude has been home to many notorious and widely viewed as "mad" leaders, including The Wolf Queen and Pelagius the Mad. *Guards can go into the sewers through the man holes. *You can take an unlimited number of steel arrows from the soldiers training by the Temple of the Divines (they will shoot the targets repeatedly). Bugs *'(PS3)' Solitude may not appear. If Solitude fails to load you have to reinstall the game. Just delete the data and run the game again everything should reinstall properly. Note: This will not delete or ruin your saves. *The Thalmor Headquarters in the keep area does not contain any NPCs, despite there clearly being intention for it to do so. This is likely related to the inability to perform the diplomatic solution for Missing in Action Gallery TESV_2011-11-17_22-23-33-00.png Solitude.png Solitude Marsh.jpg Solitude 1.png Solitude Concept Arts.jpg Solitude.jpg|Solitude Street Scene Solitude Landscape.jpg|Solitude Landscape 2011-11-12_00003.jpg|Side view of Solitude de:Einsamkeit Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Solitude Category:Skyrim Category:Locations